COLD
by PamEargle
Summary: Where did Han get his winter coat?


Han had a spot at the control panel in the Resistance base. He belonged there, he knew the team and knew the deal and what to do. He'd been there before, for a long time and often.

What happened between the Solos after the "How do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that"/"You're his father" scene in the command center and their embrace? Things softened and they truly reunited. You can see it in their eyes and interaction at the Falcon before he leaves. Shameless plug: See also my fic HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Chapter 4 is proving to be hard to write, but it will be posted eventually.

Why didn't they kiss? Because they already had. Saying good bye when they were so emotional and scared was no place for a lip lock. It was the time and place to hold each other tight and say "I love you" "I know" silently.

And where did Han get his new blue winter coat? Their closet.

This is for Amanda.

* * *

Even though she was focused on the reports, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him slowly walking down the hallway to their quarters. His head was hung low. He was sad, hurting. She'd been needlessly cruel to him; perhaps it was a defense mechanism because deep within her heart and soul, she knew she'd have to say goodbye to him again...? They hadn't seen each other in quite some time. She was suddenly filled with guilt. She gave him a few minutes alone. Without saying anything to anyone about where she was going lest they be disturbed, she made her way to their room. She quietly opened the door he'd closed behind him. She found him sitting on their bed, elbows resting on his knees, head bowed, fingers tangled in his silver hair. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. Of the two of them, Han was the better sleeper, but he looked like he hadn't slept in years. Maybe he hadn't. She sure as Hell hadn't. This was her husband of 33 years. Her soulmate. The love of her life. And she could not bare to see him like this.

They were truly alone for the first time since they'd reunited. She wanted to make the most of it.

"Hey, flyboy," she cooed softly, closing the door behind her. He jerked his head up and smiled softly. He didn't have the strength to speak. He simply gazed at her, only just then realizing how exhausted and sad his wife was. Her beautiful hair was so completely threaded with silver now, it was even more perfect. She moved across the room and settled beside him on the their bed. "I'm happy to see you," she said. "I can't bare to let a gorgeous guy like you out of my sight, remember, laser brain?" she teased. She nudged his shoulder with hers. It was his turn to fill with guilt.

"Sorry..." he managed, his voice barely audible.

"For what?" She knew what he meant, what he was most sorry for.

"For everything..." he shrugged, swallowing hard, running his hands through his sliver hair.

Sensing his unease, she smiled lovingly, softly. "I meant what I said," she offered, her voice shaky with emotion. "Just get him here in front of us. We CAN save him," she said again. "Me and you. Together." He could not speak. The encouragement she offered his tortured soul and the faith she had in him humbled him more in that moment than it ever had.

She tilted her head up and they shared a deep kiss that rivaled any kiss they had ever shared. As their lips moved against each others, they realized just how pointless and painful their separation had been. They bent, but would never break. Their love for each other was as strong as it had ever been. They reluctantly pulled apart and smiled. He gazed at her and reached out to caress her cheek.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I haven't got time for anything else," he sighed. "I gotta get the Falcon ready."

"And I have troops to prepare," she said sadly. He stood up slowly, like a man even older than he was. "Don't forget your coat." She nodded towards their closet door. "It'll be cold. You hate being cold. You get grumpy," she smirked. He playfully scrunched up his handsome face in disgust before turning to retrieve it. She chuckled lightly.

She stood up and moved slowly to the door. "I'll come say goodbye," she said, her voice almost inaudible. The door closed behind her with the most silent of clicks.


End file.
